Not Your Usual Veela Fic
by doomedpassion
Summary: Guess what the pairing is...Ronald Weasley is a Veela. Admittedly he is born male, but becomes female due to his heritage...on hiatus forever...for a remixed version please read Love is Born of Hate
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Hey y'all, it's doomedpassion,

I just want to say thank you to you for reading my ff stuff. I would like to thank myself, the original mangaka, writer (s) and producer (s) for the materials (characters, setting and plot) to work with. This is for my own pleasure and the pleasure of my fans. I'd like to say thank you to all of you again.

Byebye doompassion.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

At the beginning of time all of nature existed peacefully together, however as they evolved a rift grew between the races. Humans began to discriminate against each other and against nature. While most humans (witches and wizards, and Muggles, discriminated against each other), they also discriminated against magical creatures, plus vice versa, when they entered their respective territories. However, the purest race, the Veela didn't. They were neutral in the cold war between humans and magical creatures. Its traces still exist today. In order to stay protected, they lived far away from the reaches of the human world. They lived in a forest far away from human technology and magic.

The current Queen of the Veela was an Elemental Veela. Her name was Pasiphae Pandorae was pregnant. Her child would not be safe. Her mate wasn't what he used to be, no, not what he pretended to be. She should have known that with the bonding, but it had been distorted by Dark magic. One thing was true though, she knew that he gained power from the bond. She knew that he would not be able to return to the Veela realm without being invited in. For now, the Veela realm or the Veela Forest would still be safe, but it was still staked out territory for the current Dark Lord. After all, he was her mate. At least she knew him to some degree, since she knew of his intelligence and his cunning as he did not hide that from her.

"Saephe Eo when my child is born, you must take her to the human world. I have a cousin, her name is Molly…yes, Molly Weasley. She is married-mated to a man named Arthur Weasley. A Veela of your capacity should be able to bring the babe to safety. You will go with Pryul Anat and Ceres Persephe. They will be your guard. I trust you to return safely," said Pasiphae Pandorae.

"Yes, Mistress," bowed the three Veela dutifully.

"No-no what's happening? My body…hurts."

The blood ran cold in his body, yet his skin was burning feverishly. He gasped. Spikes of pain racked his body, but mostly his back.

The boy screamed. His body felt like it was being lacerated. Blood poured from his pores. His clothes sizzled and the smell of burning was present. A chill passed through the house. Alternations of heat and cool passed through the house, waking its occupants if they had not already been jolting out of their sleep due to the pained screams that sounded from the attic, which was not from the ghoul.

"Ron dear, is everything up there alright?" called Molly Weasley, his mother.

In truth, she knew what the screaming was about, but she had no way of helping her adoptive son, her nephew. She and her husband had kept the secret between themselves, but she was sure that her husband did not truly believe her. She wondered now, if she had made the mistake of not telling her children. At that time she had decided not to tell them in order to protect the boy, but now it would possibly cause problems.

No it would definitely cause problems. In fact those problems were about to occur, if they hadn't already. Molly Weasley shook her head. She shouldn't have raised them this way, but she hadn't wanted to raise him apart from her own children. After all, she had wanted to teach him to live as a human, that way he would be safe, until he was thrust out of their world by his first heat. In fact he had just gotten into his first heat and he was coming into his true form as his body morphed.

It would have hurt more for him to morph into Veela form because he was born male. This meant that the morph would change his gender and into his true form as female. Mrs. Weasley sighed. She would have not only to deal with the questions of her children and the fluctuations of the temperature of the home plus ruckus that the ghoul was making due to the changes that were occurring in her home. She could feel a headache coming as she tried to think of an explanation that would satisfy her Veela nephew-adopted son and her own children.

Thinking no more of her troubles and the mistakes that may have made while she was caring for her nephew-adopted son, she walked up the steps. It was getting more difficult as she got up one step. She could feel the alternating blast of heat and the rush of cold. She shivered, trying to make herself feel better. She had to get up there fast. She had to calm the boy-turned girl Veela.

"M-mom…it hurts" moaned Ron.

Through his pain blitzed state, Ron could still recognize his mother. His eyes were scrunched in pain, but his nose had told him that it was his mother. The heat and cold died down, when his instincts registered where he was. He knew he was safe in his bed.

"I know baby, I know. I'm sorry, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley.

"What's happening to me?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"You are changing. Your body is changing to that of your true form," said Mrs. Weasley.

Those were the last words he had heard from his mother, before he drifted off into a pained filled sleep. His sheets and mattress had become ice and the ice had been on fire as both elements clashed to bring about the change. Frozen blood had pooled on the floor. From the blood, vines had grown and covered the boy's body to keep the body temperature insulated. The air pressure was changing constantly, meaning that humans would have trouble adjusting to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. "Your mother is a Veela and your father is a human. Unfortunately your father is…I shall let the letter explain. It came from your mother. She was my cousin. Her mother was a Veela and her father was a human. Since you are a half-blood, your blood had to be purified, hence the blood on the floor that I have cleaned away. Your human blood has had to been drained and was replaced by your Veela blood that is. Here's the letter."

_My Dearest Child,_

_If you are reading this, you have just come into your Inheritance and your aunt has not told of your origin. If she told then all you have to know is that I have not abandoned you by choice, but to keep you safe from your father. If not, then you must finish reading this letter to understand._

_My beautiful child, I am sure that you have bloomed well. First, you must understand that we are servants to Aphrodite-we are her matchmakers and messengers. Second, you must know that our mates are already determined by Fate and Aphrodite herself. Third, you must know that your father is a man that is by now one of the most feared Dark Wizards. Yes, he is who the public call Lord Voldemort. His true name is Tom Marvalo Riddle. He never used to be like this. Rest assured, his blood has been purged from your body. You will never be like him. I made sure of that. He will never be able to manipulate you, unless he has your mate in his clutches-if your mate is the spawn of his Death Eaters or if he somehow found him and kidnapped him._

_Love_

_Pasiphae Pandorae_

_Queen of the Veela_

"Bloody hell, my father is Voldemort?!" cried Ron. Her face scrunched up with disgust. _What will my friends think of me now? A freak? The Slytherins would probably worship me. Ugh. No wonder why the damned Hat tried to put me in Slytherin. Harry and Hermione __**might**__ take it well, but…what about my cousins. Aunt Molly or should I say my mum, not my Mother should be talking to the others right about now. I will either be treated like a freak or a jewel. Maybe she will leave out my father's name? I will bear the sins of my father. I will __**definitely**__ not make the same mistakes as him._

Meanwhile…

"What?! No way! Mum that just can't be true! Ickle-Ronnie-kins, Old Voldie's kid?! Wicked," said George, or was it Fred.

"Huh? Mom are you sure?" asked Ginny. She was horrified that she was related to Voldemort. She remember what his diary possessed by his high school self had done to her. She shuddered, but she knew her cousin was nice. She knew that her cousin had not known and planned to join his/her father. "How can Ron be a girl? I mean he's a guy right?" She asked changing the subject.

"Don't you ever read, Ginny?" sniffed Percy.

So far in the family there hadn't been any hard feelings. Or so Ron heard, since his/her hearing is so much more advanced than a human's. He/she walked down the stairs softly. He/she didn't want them to know he/she had heard. He/she wanted to see their reactions when they saw him.

"Ron! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "You should be resting." The other members of the Weasley clan just stared at him/her in awe. The Veela had auburn hair. The Weasley hair still had its traces, but then again, his/her father's own hair colour could be seen, making his/her hair colour auburn, instead of flaming red. The eyes were large and innocent. Their colour was grey-green. They sparkled with a green light. The pouty lips were curved into a small sad smile. All this was framed in an elfin face.

"You're so pretty, Ron!" squealed Ginny after she got after her shock.

"Ickle-Ronnie-kins is pretty," said George in a mocking tone.

"S-shut up George!" cried Ron. The room heated up one or two degrees. An embarrassed flush crept across pale cheeks.

"I haven't even said anything about Voldie yet," said Fred smirking.

"Urgh! How immature can you get, Fred!" cried Ron.

"You're acting like a girl, Ronnie," said George.

"Right," said Fred.

"Whatever." Came the reply. Ron had decided to ignore his/her cousins/adoptive brothers.

Doomepassion: notice that Ron is described as a he/her well I can't describe Ron as a her yet then I wouldn't be able to make the transition. I think. I don't know actually…

Well when Hermione comes Ron will be described as her because she is in her true form which is a female Veela so…

Preview:

It was a week after the change. It was the night before Hermione was coming. Harry would come the week after. Ron was desperately thinking of what to say to them. _Damn why isn't anything coming to me? Hermione's my best friend though everybody thought she was my crush._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

It was a week after the change. It was the night before Hermione was coming. Harry would come the week after. Ron was desperately thinking of what to say to them. _Damn why isn't anything coming to me? Hermione's my best friend though everybody thought she was my crush._

But the day came quicker than she thought possible. She was ready to cry because of the stress and nervousness. In no time at all…

"Hermione!" cried Mrs. Weasley. She gave the girl the customary hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. It good to see you, but where's Ron?" said Hermione.

"Ron's upstairs dear, with lots to talk to you," said Mrs. Weasley.

Climbing up the stairs, Hermione called "Ron!"

"Yeah! Come up!" called Ron.

Hermione had already sensed something different this visit. There was a sort of awkwardness as if the Weasley's were keeping a secret. She had sensed that it had something to do with Ron. _Ron, I hope you are alright. I know you will tell me what your secret is, but still…I am worried._ She reached Ron's top floor bedroom. The door was semi-closed. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hermione entered. The sight that met her was a surprise. Sitting on the bed was an auburn-haired Veela. Hermione had read up on the creatures, but had not been prepared to take in what she was seeing. This Veela did not look like most Veela, which meant that she should either be Royalty, Elemental or both. Normal Veela do not have the same ethereal look, instead they just look beautiful, until they get angry. The Elemental or Royal bloodlines look ethereal. They have a majesty that the normal Veela do not. As Hermione had read, normal Veela were supposed to be the lowest of the class system, with Elemental Veela sandwiched in the middle and Royalty at the top, the Queen and her Heiress.

"Oh my god, Ron…you're…how?" asked Hermione stunned and a little disappointed. _But I love Ron…the old Ron._ She had established that she was in love with Ron a few months ago, but had not admitted it. It seemed that she wouldn't stand a chance against Ron's mate. _I can't be with __**him**__. If I do anything to separate her and her mate, she will die. I can't do that. Ron's my friend first and the one I am in love with second. I am a Griffindor. I will brave this out._

"I was adopted," said Ron simply.

"The Veela wouldn't trust others, unless they are of their own kind," said Hermione.

"I was adopted by my aunt. I still can't help, but call her mum. I suppose I have two of each parent, though I can't count on my real father," said Ron.

"Huh? What do you mean? Do you know who you father is?" asked Hermione.

"Here," said Ron. She threw the letter that her mother had sent her. Hermione caught it before it fluttered to the ground. An audible gasp was heard.

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry," said Hermione.

"I thought you would freak out and turn on me," said Ron.

"No, why would I? You're my best friend!" said Hermione. "I know everyone thinks that the sins of a father are passed on to his child, but that's not true. I know you're not like that. I just hope everyone else doesn't mind, though the Slytherins would look at you like you're even more dirt because you are Harry's best friend and Voldemort's kid, since you're literally a blood traitor. Other Griffindors might think you are a threat to Harry because you are Voldemort's kid. But that means that your mate could either be Griffindor or Slytherin because of your personality and parentage."

"Thanks Herm."

"No problem Ron."

"My full name was and will be Veronica Pandorae. My mother chose the name by blood. I can never refer to her as my mum. I guess I have two mothers, maybe three…since you have always acted like one."

Not missing the beat, Hermione looked at her friend askance. "Still an idiot," she muttered.

"Come on Herm. I was just joking," said Ron.

"Whatever, Ron," said Hermione.

"Dinner!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming!" called back Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

"Okay, so you're telling me that you, Ron are a Veela because your mother was one. I believe that since you look different, but then again I don't because Veela have Allure and you don't," said Harry.

"Look, Harry, do you want to have my Allure affect you? No, so end of story," said Ron.

"There's a question I haven't asked you yet. Who's your father?" said Harry.

"Look I am not ready to tell you just yet," said Ron.

"Yet, you told Hermione," said Harry.

"Look Harry, Hermione has accepted that I will be nothing like him and I don't think you can, so that's clue one. Clue two is that he is someone you hate…a lot…I think you know by now. Let me tell you something before you freak out. Veela mate for love or strength, and sometimes for both. The last was my mother's choice. My mother loved him. I think he…he cut out his heart…maybe he did love her…maybe not…it's not like I will go ask him, after all he has done to the world and the people closest to me."

"So let me get this straight, your father is Lord Voldemort. WOW what is this world coming to? Did the Hat ask to sort you into Slytherin, too?!" cried Harry. "You're my best friend, just HOW can YOU be Voldemort's KID?! Fate's evil."

Harry continued to rant on and on about fate being cruel. The most important thing he said during his rant was that he wouldn't be the same without his friend and that was all the mattered. He didn't care who Ron's father was, as long as Ron acted the way he normally did. Everything would be fine as long as they were friends.

"Um…sort you into Slytherin? You are the most Griffindor person I have ever known," said Ron, interrupting Harry's ranting.

"You too, but you didn't answer my question," said Harry exasperated.

"Yes," said Ron.

"That means that most of Ron's potential mates would be either Slytherin or Griffindor," said Hermione.

"No way," gasped Harry.

"Yes, parentage and inclination counts…Harry, you might be on that list, seeing that you are destined to save the world. Malfoy might be on the list because his dad's in Ron's dad's favor. And all that crap," said Hermione.

"Since when did you use words like 'crap'?" asked Harry.

"Since now," said Hermione simply.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the attic to have lunch with the Weasleys.

"So everything alright?" asked Mr. Weasley. It was a Sunday, so he was home for lunch.

"Erm, yes," said Ron. "I am sure you heard Harry ranting, but I suppose everything is fine."

"Let's eat," said Charlie, trying to smooth out the tension. He had jumped at the chance to come home. After all it's not everyday that you find out that your youngest brother was really your cousin and a Veela.

Preview:

It was two weeks before September 1st, Ron was nervous. _What if I lose control of my Allure at Diagon Alley? _ _I mean I'm close to them so it doesn't happen around them._

"Ron, you okay?" asked Hermione, concerned. "You should be fine; after all, you'll be wearing a glamour. As long as your Allure doesn't leak out, no one will notice because it won't interfere with the glamour, okay?"

"Thanks, Herm," said Ron. She smiled gratefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

It was two weeks before September 1st, Ron was nervous. _What if I lose control of my Allure at Diagon Alley? _ _I mean I'm close to them so it doesn't happen around them._

"Ron, you okay?" asked Hermione, concerned. "You should be fine; after all, you'll be wearing a glamour. As long as your Allure doesn't leak out, no one will notice because it won't interfere with the glamour, okay?"

"Thanks, Herm," said Ron. She smiled gratefully.

They were at Diagon Alley, after their travel by illegal Portkey. The Ministry couldn't track it until it was too late, which meant that the Dark Lord's bugs in the Ministry couldn't track it either. For that, they were grateful, even though, they **were** breaking the law, not that it really mattered in such times.

"Harry mate!" exclaimed a voice. It was Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey, Seamus," said Harry, clearly not interested. Both he and Hermione were watching Ron's reaction to the boy.

Beneath the glamour, Ron's cheeks were tinted pink. _He could be the one._ There was a scent on him that made Ron's heart beat faster, but it was faint. She looked at him closely. There were bruises and cuts on him. _Poor thing, how could anyone hurt you?_ Despite the hint of such a delicious scent, there was some wrongness about Seamus being her mate. She just knew something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact that beneath it was another scent, one that disgusted her Veela senses to no end.

"Where did you get all those bruises and cuts? It's before school and already, you're getting into fights," said Hermione.

"That stinking ferret that's who, he insulted my ma," said Seamus Finnigan.

"Ah, that could have happened to anyone," said Harry.

"Anyways, so how's it been over the summer," said Seamus Finnigan.

"Nothing unusual," said Harry. "I mean nothing unusual, for us." He said trying to sound less suspicious.

"Anyway, good to see you, I got to go," said Seamus Finnigan.

"God, I'm glad he's gone," said Ron. "I could smell my mate on him." She was whispering. "But I'm not sure if it was him. I mean he got into a fight with Malfoy."

"Oh, Ron!" cried Hermione. She gave her girl best friend a hug. "Don't worry so much, it can't be him. After all, you hate each other right?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Ron.

"Finally, professing your love to Weasel, eh, Mudblood?" said the one and only Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't clear, how much the boy had heard. Since he was there, Ron paled considerably, especially since she could smell her mate. Subconsciously, she knew he was her mate, but consciously, she hated it. She hated that it was him and hated that she cared. She could think of nothing to say. Meanwhile, she was trying to control her Allure. She didn't want him to know and she didn't want to hurt anymore than she did. At this point she decided that her life was many times more screwed than her best friend, Harry Potter's.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just leave us alone," said Hermione angrily.

Upon finishing their purchases, they went to the Leaky Cauldron. They would be bunking there for a few more days, until they had to go back to school. Returning to the room she shared with Hermione, she hit her head on her pillow for about 100 times, before Hermione came in to check on her.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Him," came the muffled answer.

"Who?" said Hermione. "Seamus?"

"No!" cried the other, as her glamour fell. "Him!"

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione, the truth dawning slowly. "It'll be alright, sooner or later things will work out, but which way, I wouldn't know. You should stop pretending-it might help."

"What if I said I never wanted any of this to happen?" cried Ron. "I have to pay for my father's sins and my mother's mistakes; and their fate. I don't want this, I never asked for this, even the dull normality of living with Auntie Molly and my family. My parents by blood aren't my family; I grew up knowing my real father was evil and not knowing my real mother. This isn't fair. Why did they have to do this to me?"

"Sh," said Hermione. "Everything's going to be alright," e_ven if it's only in the short term. Malfoy, if you are really destined to be Ron's mate. God help you if you don't love, protect and make her happy. I swear if you don't, even if God or her Father helps you, I swear I will kill you._

Hermione held the other girl in her arms as she cried. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Yeah, everything will have to be," replied Ron. She sniffled. She repeated the words in her heart like a silent prayer.

"Here, I'll bring you some food later," said Hermione.

"Thank you, Herm," said Ron.

She smiled at her friend and left. She returned an hour and a half later, looking harassed and slightly angry.

"I saw him downstairs. Apparently they were too lazy to go back to their mansion in the country," said Hermione.

"What?" said Ron.

"You heard me," replied Hermione. "You know what, keep your glamour off. Harry is still fighting with Malfoy. You should come with me in your night gown."

"Me act a hussy?! You're bonkers, Hermione," said Ron.

"Nope, just experimenting," said Hermione. "And no, I did not have to tell Harry to get into a fight with Malfoy. The opportunity just magically appeared. Hurry up, or both of them will get hurt."

At this, a look of panic crossed Ron's face. Hermione smirked. If Malfoy was the one that Ron flew to then they were destined to mate; if it was Harry, Ron cared more for her friend, was in denial or Harry was her mate to be. If it was indeed Malfoy, then Malfoy would have to mutiny on the Dark Lord because Ron wouldn't have Malfoy, if he didn't or Ron would just chase him into the Dark, then end up becoming daddy's little princess. Hermione wondered if she was over thinking this, but she was apprehensive about her friend entering the Dark.

Flying down the steps, barefoot, Ron flew into the pub. Upon reaching the table where Harry had slammed his fists onto the table and was glaring at both father and son, Mrs. Malfoy was in their suite, Ron almost fainted in relief. There wasn't a violent mess that needed cleaning. When he looked up, her heart started beating erratically. The temperature rose a few Celsius. _Did my Allure kick in?_ The silver-eyed boy was staring at her mouth open slightly. She blushed._ Oh my god! It is him! Now what?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next morning, they returned to school on the Hogwarts Express. This time on the train, something was different. Everyone turned to look at Ronald Weasley instead of just at Harry Potter. Subconsciously, everyone noticed that Ron had changed, even if they did not know what type of changes it was. He radiated power and mystery.

"This is slightly freaky," muttered Ron to his best mate, Harry.

"Get used to it. This is sort of the way they usually stare at me," Harry whispered back.

"Sure, whatever you say, mate," replied Ron.

They pushed their way past people and entered a cabin of their own. They sat down together, Ron beside Harry and Hermione facing them.

"Are you going to be okay with this, I mean you will be seeing him daily…sometimes longer too…due to doubles whatever with the Slytherins," said Hermione.

"I will have to be right?" said Ron.

"Yes, well…" said Hermione.

The door opened showing Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron whispered something into Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes widened. She whispered back.

This is their conversation:

"I want to cause some drama," she said.

"That's dangerous," said Hermione sighing. "especially with your father, searching for you."

"Okay!" said Ron happily. He turned to the Slytherin trio and said, "Move it. I need to get out!"

"Sure," drawled Draco. He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle. They grabbed Ron by the arms and threw into the hall.

"Feh," said Ron. He turned then angled and kicked Crabbe on the chin. He twisted then punched Goyle.

"Damn, he's strong," muttered Crabbe.

"Shit," swore Draco, as Ron advanced.

Ron giggled.

Draco stared. _A female voice? What the hell is going on?_

The glamour slipped.

"Oops, sorry," said Ron. She winked and blew Draco a kiss.

It was the girl from Diagon Alley, who stopped Potter and himself from killing each other. His eyes bugged out. He made an undignified half-strangled yelp, before landing on his ass. He turned an ugly shade of red, when he saw, the Golden Trio laughing at him. He fumed. _What type of trick did they pull?_ He stood up and brushed himself off. He stared. _What had just happened? Why was I sitting on the floor?_ He wasn't about to ask the Golden Trio, so he grabbed his cronies and high-tailed.

"Wow," said Harry. "That was kick-ass."

Hermione just shook her head disbelievingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Luciusssssss," hissed Lord Voldemort.

"My lord," said Lucius Malfoy. He resisted the urge to cower before the man. Instead he bowed gracefully. "I have been observing. There was one. She is near Harry Potter and the Mudblood. She stopped Harry Potter and my son, Draco from fighting."

The Dark Lord did not reply. Instead, he turned to face the window.

"May I take your leave my lord," said Lucius.

"Go," said The Dark Lord.

Miles away, at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter woke breathing hard. _What if he found out? Shit! I should have tried harder last year with Occlumency! Ron's going to be in danger! I have to close my mind!_ He clawed his way out of bed. "Ron!" said Harry, as he knocked on the door separating him from his friend. "Ron!"

"Yes, harry?" said Ron testily. She was pissed off with him for waking her up.

"He knows," said Harry weakly. "We have to leave."

"What?!" cried Hermione. "How?" Panic seeping into her voice.

"I was having _those_ dreams and I started thinking about Ron," said Harry.

Thwack! Hermione slapped him across the face. "How dare you endanger a friend?!"

"So, she dared send my child to a family of blood traitors," seethed the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord hissed. He needed to station a servant at Hogwarts. He could not trust Snape, not anymore, now that he was by Dumbledore's side. He knew the vow that the man had given Dumbledore. He also knew of the affections that Snape once harbored for Harry's mother, Lily Evans. He had seen them once, during his seventh year, when they had talked. For the two it had been during their third year. She had no interest in him then, and still did not when she died.

He could use the Malfoy boy. After all, Lucius was willing to prove himself and so was the boy. The boy had been initiated as a Death Eater. Why not let the boy's first mission be finding out about the second youngest Weasley child, without his knowing of the situation. But to get the boy out of school…that had to wait until Christmas. He ground his teeth. His child could become mated by then. But that was fine. He could keep the girl from her mate and use her through her mate. She would do anything to protect her mate.

For now, he would allow the Malfoy boy to continue with the plan that had been set before: take over the school.

It was at this time that the Golden Trio, as they were so called, met with Professor Dumbledore. They had to tell him what had happened.

Ron produced the letter and explained the events that happened thus far.

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of head.

Hermione just stood there like a statue. She did not know how to react.

There was a silence. It was broken by Dumbledore's cough.

"Very well, we must have a talk with young mister Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

"No!" cried Ron mortified.

He put Floo Powder into the fireplace. He put his head through and called, "Severus! You are needed in my office. Bring young Mr. Malfoy as well, please. Thank you."

It didn't take long; soon Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were in the room.

"Severus, you are no longer needed here," said the Headmaster sharply.

"…" Snape left the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, you wish to know why you are here," said the Headmaster.

"Of course," said Draco. But his voice did not sound eager, instead perturbed.

The Headmaster turned to Ron, who groaned. "I don't need to say anything."

"Yes you do Ron," said Hermione. "You know why."

"Actually you don't Ron," said Harry. "You have a choice, as of now. You either tell him or not."

"…I…" said Ron. "I'm…Alright, have you heard your father talk about looking for a girl?"

"No?" said Draco suspiciously.

"Then I don't know where to start…perhaps…my lineage…" said Ron. He looked helplessly at Harry and Hermione.

"Pray tell why I am here in the middle of the night, when I could be sleeping," said Draco Malfoy behind gritted teeth.

"My father by blood is…He's the Dark Lord. My mother is a Veela by the name of Pasiphae Pandorae. My real name isn't Ronald Weasley, its Veronica Pasiphae," said Ron. "I let you see past my glamour once…on the Hogwarts Express, but then I wiped your memory because it was dangerous. Do you know why?"

"N-no," stammered Draco stepping backward.

"You do," cried Ron. "Don't lie to me!"

"You're right I do. You think I am your mate, but I am not! You were raised by blood traitors. There is no reason for me to want you," said Draco evenly, but Ron could smell his fear.

"You're afraid of what you feel. You felt something for me that time at the Leaky Cauldron. You don't believe in love at first sight because you don't believe in love. You think that only those who are weak love. You're wrong. Harry defied my father the past sixteen years because he could love. You! You can't even lift a finger against your father, let alone mine. You are only weak because you don't have anything to fight for. Love gives people something to fight for. Don't you understand? I might have hated you since the day we first met, but you know what all I have seen is the mask you wear. Me? I love with my heart. I will do what needs to be done when those I love are hurt. You have seen who I am. Harsh words and cold demeanors hide the truth. I don't want to hide anymore. I want to tell you the truth. I love you. I don't know how, why or anything for that matter, just please don't push me away," said Ron.

"No! That's not true! You can't be that girl!" cried Draco.

"I can't?" asked Ron. "Are you sure?" She snapped her fingers. The glamour appeared around her, glittered before it fragmented then disappeared.

"No," said Draco horrified.

The truth was he was attracted to the girl before him. Truth was that he loved her. It was impossible for him not to, she was beautiful, within and without. It was true. He loved her for her stubbornness, her bravery, her defiance and most of all the fact that only she could match him in a verbal war, or physically-she fought well. And he couldn't let her get hurt. She was right. She saw right through him. His attitude and all that…they were just shields; somehow she managed to see right through them. That's when he felt it. That burn, that hateful burn on his arm.

"No," his voice hoarse. "Stay away from me." He turned and ran.

Ron didn't stop him. If Draco wanted to be alone after the confession and the burn of the mark, there was nothing she could do. The Dark Mark was a problem. Did her father have some way of communication with spies and plants at the school? The Dark Mark proved it. The Mark showed that there had to be a passage to the world outside the school that Hogwarts had not figured out as of yet. And Draco knew about it.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ron. "We can't leave the school without entering more danger, nor can we wait for it to come to us. Besides, if we leave, then there will be gossip. Either way, I'm the one my father wants. He wants to use me to achieve his ends. You want to use me and Harry to be rid of my father. You would gamble me, if you had to, professor, am I right?"

Professor Dumbledore did not reply. "…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

_Coming to think of it, I have always known that something had changed about Weasel. This can't be true. __**He**__ can't be the girl of my dreams. I've always wanted someone strong enough to take me down. Someone to stop me from the path I am going. But Weasel, even if you are the Dark Lord's child-his only heir, you defy him. Me? I'm not strong enough to turn away, or to go on. I'm just a puppet, my father sired and controls. You? You still have your freedom. You should enjoy it while you can. I'm not good for you. I'll lead you to a life like mine…worse than mine._ Draco Malfoy's legs led him back to the Slytherin dorms. There he buried his face in his hands and groaned. _How could my life get any worse? Now there's a woman I must protect as well. Why must fate hate me so? She's a friend of the Golden Boy. She's a Griffindor with Slytherin blood and a Griffindor upbringing. She is a pureblood only because Veela blood is the purest there is and it overrides all others, but a half-blood in terms of parentage. Che. Listen to me think. I still care about the caste system. I really am an idiot. Shit. Malfoy, get a grip. I have an image to uptake._

"Draco…you alright?" asked Crabbe.

"Che, mind your own business," said Draco.

"O-okay…" trailed off Goyle. "You know that **he** called us, don't you?"

"Yeah…so?" said Draco.

"You know what happens if we don't show up, right?" said Crabbe.

"Of course I do, idiots," said Draco. "I'm aware of the consequences. He's going to be pissed off. Come on. I was trying to digest the information that I was given."

They walked towards the Room of Requirement. There they paced outside the door thinking of their objective. They entered the room and proceeded to the back, where the Vanishing Cabinet was located. They entered that and came out in Borgin and Burkes. From there they Apparated to the Riddle Mansion.

"My lord," said Draco. "I'm sorry for being late. Is there anything you need me for?"

"You know where she is," said the Dark Lord.

"Who?" questioned Draco. He had a sinking feeling. _Oh great. Now he knows that…_

"Crucio."

Draco Malfoy screamed.

Fearing that the boy would die from the pain and he would not get the answer, he relented.

The boy stuttered, gasping for breath. "I-I don't know…most likely Hogwarts."

"Is that it?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Y-yes," stuttered the boy. Fear radiating from his body. _I can't let anything happen to you. I never told you, but I love you._ "Yes, my lord, I have nothing more to tell you."

"Very well," said Voldemort. "Bring her with you next time."

"Yes my lord," said Draco. _Like hell I will, bastard._

With that, Draco Malfoy turned his back on the Dark Lord and walked out the room.

_Interesting. The Malfoy boy loves my daughter and is willing to face death for not bring her here. I shall play a game with them then._

Draco Malfoy and his cronies left the Room of Requirement. They were met by the Golden Trio, minus Ron.

"What are you doing in there, Malfoy?" demanded Harry.

"None of your business," he snapped.

"Watch your step Malfoy. The choice is yours," said Harry cryptically.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies returned the Slytherin dorms. Draco Malfoy's features were blank, but his thoughts were many. _What the hell was that about? I endured torture for Ron, dammit! But what can I say to them with those two dunces around? Saint Potter and that damn mudblood are so stupid. Can't they tell, I am in no position to speak? That was a goddamn threat!_


End file.
